Format Guide
Structure Every article should have the following components: * An introduction that gives a brief overview or summary of the article * The main points of the article broken down into sections, with a heading for each * At least one category attached to it. See below for some categories Most articles should have the following, if necessary: * An image with the introduction * Sub-headers inside each major section You can put as many sub-sections into a section as you want, but do it logically, and don't go overboard. Don't use 10 subsections for something that only needs 3. Try to avoid nesting subsections when possible. Formatting Use formatting sparingly, and in the right places.. Use 'bold '''when referring to the article within the introduction, and ''italics for emphasis in the rest of the article. NEVER use Underline and Strikethrough. Always use a link when referring to an article, or something that has an article. One of the strengths of a wiki is its interconnections between articles, allowing users to easily access related content. Always use inline links when doing this. An article that does not link to any others is known as a "Dead-End Page," as it requires the reader to re-navigate if they wish to find any more content. If you are referring to a topic many times in an associated article, only link the article the first time it is mentioned in each section. You can open the link tool with CTRL + K, then typing in a URL or the name of an article. * Bullet Lists are easy ways to organize information * Use these where they make sense, but don't go overboard * Lists can be added from the Insert tab * Numbered Lists are not usually necessary * Always use dates in DD/MM/YYYY format DO NOT use headers to format your article. These should only be used for the structure of your article. Using them for incorrect purposes can confuse readers and cause the table of contents to mess up. Diction All articles must be written in proper Australian/British English. Always check your grammar, spelling, punctuation, and syntax. Articles should be written impersonally, meaning they must be written in 3rd person and as fairly as possible. Only facts should be included; no opinions or judgement statements. Articles need to be descriptive without being overwhelming, allowing new players to easily understand. Article titles should refer to a singular idea, and shouldn't include definite or indefinite articles such as "The" or "An." Staff members can be referred to by first name in articles (eg. "... was made by Liam"), however all other players should follow the firstname (username) format (i.e. "... was built by Trinity (CuteKittens)"). All players (including staff) can also be referred to only by username or nickname (once nickname has been established as an alias of the full username). Images Most articles, especially ones discussing things on the server, should have images to show what the article is about. Nearly every article should have an image in its introduction, and some in its main body. In-game screenshots should be taken fullscreen (F11), with the GUI hidden (F1), and using the in-game screenshot button (F2). Images from the servers must be taken in Faithful resource pack, and if you wish to use shaders, with SEUS. Readers should be able to clearly see images without expanding them.